


Ice Cream Patterns

by Katherine



Category: The Jungle Book - Rudyard Kipling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ice Cream Shop, Gen, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4965235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were impulses that came to Mowgli when he was alone in the ice cream shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Patterns

There were impulses that came to Mowgli when he was alone in the ice cream shop. Two weeks ago, when his break melted into a longer period when there were no customers, he fixed himself a snack of chopped nuts and berries drizzled with honey. Last week when he was by himself after closing he arranged a line of small cups along the top of the counter into a snake. He gave it one of the red sampling spoons for a tongue, and drew on staring eyes. This night he found himself focusing on the tiger tail flavour. Having scooped a portion into a bowl he set to carefully smoothing the surface of the ice cream, staring at the black and orange stripes. There was a pattern that mattered in this, like stories.


End file.
